Charged
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Paige gets her first real Charge: a mysterious boy called Chris Perry! Set mid-season six with possible future hints of slash and lots of angst. Read end of ch for more detail. Please R&R.


**Charged 1/?**

**Prologue: "DESTINY"**

"LEO!" Piper exclaimed as she stormed out of the nursery followed swiftly by her 'ex'-husband. "I told you not to do that. It's hard enough for me being separated without having to see you every time I turn around. I thought you agreed to gave me some space." She ranted as they made their way down stairs and into the main living area of the manor. Piper pulled her blue wrap around her tightly in a defensive gesture, barely able to look at the man who had caused her so much pain that she had almost destroyed a whole city. It had helped that he had taken away her pain and given it back to her bit by bit, she guessed if the father of her child and the love of her life was going to abandon her then at least he could modify her emotions to make it easier but in truth, it never got easier.

"I'm sorry I just… I needed to find Paige and I though the best place to look would be here, so there wasn't any harm in popping in o see my son. I miss him." Leo said apologetically.

"Well there is harm, Leo, a whole lot of- wait, you need to see Paige? Why?" She asked, momentarily distracted from her own pain.

"The Elders want to see her." He told her.

"Well, Paige doesn't live here anymore. She moved in with Richard. Besides she wouldn't be at the manor anyway, she's at her temp job right now." Piper explained.

"She moved out!" Leo said in shock. "Piper, the last thing the Power of Three should be doing right now is splitting up! Especially now that…" He trailed off.

"Especially now that we don't have a whitelighter? Well Leo, I think that you gave up your right to have an opinion about my life – or my sisters' lives – when you walked out on your family to be an Elder. Now please leave before I blow you up." Piper threatened, not waiting to see him orb out of the house he had once called home.

~0~

"Leo! What do you think you are doing!" Paige asked her brother-in-law/-ex-brother-in-law after witnessing him orbing into the classroom she was working in today. Luckily he had Orbed into the back of the room and the teacher she was assisting hadn't been looking.

"I had to find you – the Elders want to see you!" He explained as she hurried him out of the back door and into the empty hallway.

"What? Why? I mean, no. I can't. This is my job, I can't afford to leave whenever the urge takes me. Besides, the teacher I'm assisting needs all the assistance she can get, trust me!" Paige rolled her eyes, but winced as she heard a book go flying in the classroom behind her. Ah, high school; the last place she ever wanted to go again!

"Paige! The Elders need to see you. Me coming here is just a nicety. They could have just orbed you Up There themselves. So will you come?" Leo begged.

"I can't Leo, I'm needed here… look, I have a lunch break in twenty minutes I guess I could meet you then." She gave in.

Thirty-four minutes later.

"Paige!" Leo whined when she finally emerged from the classroom. "You're late!"

"I know, I know," she said grouchily. "But there is this student and I really think I can reach him, so I had to stay and try to talk to him. Anyway, are we going or what because I only have a forty minute break and I haven't eaten since yesterday!" Leo took her hand and they disappeared in a flurry of white lights. When Paige opened her eyes she was standing on a platform of white fluffy clouds surrounded by white and gold robed individuals roaming around. It was so peaceful and beautiful that all she could do was stare. That was until a golden robed man came to stand in from of her.

"Paige Matthews, it is good to finally meet you. Welcome to the dwelling of the White-lighters. This is a special occasion indeed." He grinned at her.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yaddah yaddah. Can we just get on with whatever it was that I was dragged up here for? I'm hungry and I have a junior class next that are sure to throw stuff at me." Paige ranted.

The Elder looked confused and slightly alarmed. He looked to Leo as if expecting him to explain Paige's odd behaviour. "She's just hungry, Zeke. And busy." He said, as if excusing her. Zeke nodded understandingly.

"Well let us get straight to 'business' shall we? You are here today Paige to truly embrace your destiny as a whitelighter. Today, you get your very first Charge." He said proudly.

"What! What I can't… I mean I don't know… I'm not even a full whitelighter, how can I get a charge? I'm charmed, isn't that enough?" Paige asked, shocked.

"It is actually your status as a whitelighter and as a witch that makes you perfect for his particular charge. All I can tell you is that his name is Chris and you will be meeting him very soon. Good luck, Paige." Zeke said and the next thing Paige knew she was standing in the closet that she and Leo had orbed out of, alone and pissed off.

She glared at the ceiling. "How the hell am I going to know who he is!" She yelled.

"_Your inner whitelighter will let you know,_" a hauntingly peaceful voice told her and she jumped, not having expected an answer.

Well, that's a little creepy, she thought as she returned to the temp job hoping to catch some lunch before having to deal with rowdy teenagers again.

TBC…

AN// If you didn't understand then this is the way I changed canon:

Chris never came to the Charmed manor when he arrived from the future instead he went to the Elders

Leo never got sent to Valhallah therefore was able to steadily alter Piper's emotions and let her experience pain

Obviously, Leo still became an Elder

Yes this means that Chris will be and (according to my 'verse) has always been part Elder part witch

Yes Chris still is Piper and Leo's future son

Yes he is still on the same mission to stop Wyatt

Yes there probably will be slash in this story at some point (it is a WIP)

No the boy Paige is helping at the school is not Chris – he would be too young as Chris will be in his twenties like in canon.

Anymore questions?

Please comment if you have any concrit, advice, wishes, or praise! I'd love to hear from you.

- xxx Fi


End file.
